I Belong At The House Of Night
by XoNAToX
Summary: What will happen to The House Of Night when Briar Stevens moves in. Will she and Zoey become friends? Will she take a liking to Erik? Read to find out what dark forces take over my story may not be in ANY of the house of night books,review please
1. Chapter 1The Nightmare

For that moment I never knew what was happening. The people flashing before my eyes, all pale, with sapphire crescent moons placed neatly on their foreheads, yelling directly at me. They were all shouting "_House of Night, you will come to the house of Night!!". _They said it over and over, and their voices started to jumble and my focus became blurry, I was getting a headache just trying to concentrate. I started falling over and something caught me. It was one of the boys with the crescent moon, he was gorgeous. He had high cheekbones and bright blue eyes, hidden behind thick black eyelashes. His hair was brown with cute curls that reminded me of superman. He looked so nice, so welcoming. But all that faded away when everything went black and his eyes glowed red, he smiled a wicked smile and to my surprise he had fangs.

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I realized I was in my bed. _It was just a dream_, I thought as I wiped the sheen layer of sweat that was covering my face. Just then my door flew open followed by a very worried mother.

"Briar! Are you okay?" She hurried over to my side, squeezing my shoulders tight.

"Y-yes mom it was just a bad dream." I sighed when I looked in her eyes. It had been the fifth I've had this week all of which I woke up screaming.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, you've had a lot of bad dreams lately." She said raising her eyebrows. I have had a lot of dreams, but this one was one felt _real_, and it terrified me, so I did what was best.

I lied."Yes mom I'm okay, I promise." I couldn't look her in the eyes as I said those words. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Seven-Forty-Five."

I threw myself out of bed and headed for the closet. I rumaged through the clothes until I found a comfy light blue pull-over sweatshirt and a pair of light wash jeans. "Okay I will leave you get ready, and besides I have to go shopping for groceries, see you after school hun."

"Bye mom." I said over my shoulder as she walked out of my room. I changed quickly and headed to my mirror to do my hair and make-up. I looked horrible. I looked drained out, a was pale as a sheet rather than, vibrant with color. My hair looked like a rats nest, so I quickly brushed through it and put it up in a neat pony tail. I did my make-up quickly, putting on eyeliner, mascara and a little blush to give me some of the color I had lost. I grabbed the keys for my vintage camero, the color of night. I slid my bag into the backseat then I headed off. It didn't take long to get to the school, and as usual my best friend Macy ran to greet me. I had _no_ idea how we became friends, we were nothing alike, but I enjoyed her company.

"Heya Bri! How was your weekend?" Macy asked enthusiastically.

"It was alright,Macy, how was yours." I replied. I sounded worn out, like a peice of me was missing. Maybe I was still shaken up about the nightmare.

"Oh it was great! I went to a party at Andy's house and-" Anger flooded through me and allowed my raging voice to cut her off.

"What! You went to _his_ house, without telling me? You couldn't even call to ask if I could go with you, you just go yourself, are you trying to steal him from me Macy, I always thought you were selfish but this is it Macy!" After I had said the words I regretted them.

"Whatever. Yes I was with Andy, and I'm glad. He only dated you to get to me, besides who wants a brunette when they could have their best friend that's _blonde_." She smirked the whole time. All I felt was a peice of me fall to peices.

"We are _not_ friends anymore, understand?"

"Good, I was getting tired of you anyway." She said looking at her perfectly filed nails. She grunted then strutted away.

_What just happened?.. Or how could it have happened? _She was supposed to be my friend, my _best_ friend and this is what I get. This was starting to be the worst day in history, all I wanted to do was curl up and die. So I sat by the tree in fetal position. The tears were bulking up in my eyes as the nightmare flashed before me, I also remembered my fathers death. I was only eight years old, and it was just him and I at home. Mom was gone on a business trip. It was late and dad was sleeping on the couch, he'd been drinking but at the time I couldn't tell if he were drunk or not. I decided that I was hungry and wanted Kraft Dinner, so I put a pot full of water on the front burner, grabbed a foot stool and put it on high. I then went to the bathroom when I heard the explosion. When I ran out I saw the stove in flames as well as the entire living room, I couldn't see my dad so I thought he had went outside. But when I went to the front yard he wasn't there. _Then_, I heard his screams, they lasted five minutes and then faded away. I just sat there in the fetal position crying , just like I am now. The soft touch on my shoulder startled me. I looked over to see a young man, he was stunning, but I felt my heart beat race when I saw the sapphire filled-in crescent moon on his forehead. Along with intricate tattoos lining his forehead down to the end of his jaw. _He loked like the people from my nightmare! _I gasped.

"Sorry Briar I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was seductive, with a charming British accent. _Control yourself Briar._

"H-how do you know my name." I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I know many names, mostly the ones I track." He smiled down at me reassuringly.

"And your name?" I asked quickly.

"Kye Sunset. And I am from the house of night." I gasped once more. I started to back away but he grabbed my arm and touched my forehead, he chanted what seemed like a ritual.

"_By the powers of the great Goddess Nyx, Briar your new life awaits at the house of night!_"

"What's going to happen now? What is the house of night?" His hand slid down from my forehead to my chin, then everything was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

I woke in an unfamiliar room on a hospital bed. The were voices around me but I didn't know what they were saying. When my vision became clear I saw Kye talking to a tall beautiful woman. She had red hair the flowed to the waist of her perfectly statuesque body. She had soft facial features, charming green eyes accented by elegant arched eyebrows. She also had a sapphire moon on her forehead with tattoos swirling down to her jaw line. I sat up quickly and as I did their eyes flew straight to me.

"Oh Briar! I'm so glad your okay!" The woman said in a reassuring motherly tone. I believed we would get along quite well. Just then Kye gasped.

"Look at her mark, theres one on her neck too!" His eyes widened for a mere second then went sincere.

"I see, this is the second fledging in just 30 days, first Zoey now you...hmm..strange." She smiled then continued. "I will be glad to be your mentor,my name is Neferet, come on let me show you around."

I quickly walked beside her and followed out the door. The hallways were dark with only a few gaslights and there were big balls of fluff everywhere (my guess is cats). I peered down the halls but I couldn't see anything.

"I will take you to Zoey, she will show you around, she is the leader of the Dark Daughters, and besides she is your roomate." I just nodded, I hoped she was nice. Soon after we walked through the big wooden doors of what I thought looked like a cafeteria. We walked to a booth that held 6 people, they all looked friendly, so I smiled.

"Zoey, this is Briar, she is new at the house of night and she will be Stevie and your roomate, I would like for you guys to welcome her with open arms and explain to her the rules of the house of night."

"I would be happy to." She replied smiling at me. Then Neferet left, as with all the fear I had of not fitting in.

"Hi Briar, I'm Stevie Rae." Said a short, blonde girl with a very noticable Okie twang. I smiled at her shaking her hand. Then a blonde cutie untroduced himself to me. "Hey Briar, I'm Jack Twist!" He seemed really entusiastic which made me giggle.

"Hiya I'm Erin and-"

"-I am her twin Shaunee"

I stared at them in confusion, Shaunee was of the African American culture, had dark hair and eyes and a smile that was brilliantly white. Erin was fair with blonde hair, but also had a gleaming smile. The boy sitting beside Jack must've sensed my confused so he implied."They aren't really twins, but in time you will realize that it seems they were separated at birth, because they are so much alike. I am Damien by the way."

"Hi." I said hesitantly, they all seemed so perfect, I just hoped they would accept me. At that moment the _most_ gorgous guy I had ever seen walked into the cafeteria, he was at least six- feet tall and he had broad cheekbones, bright blue eyes and hair that did a superman curl. I gasped and fell to the ground as I

realized where I recognized him from. _My nightmare!_ He looked exactly like the guy who had caught me. I was hyperventalating when he had reached my side.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. I think so." I panted, he smiled and I noticed that he had no fangs. I sighed as he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"That's good, I thought I might have startled you to death. Speaking of which who _are_ you?" He said looking down at me. I gulped.

"I'm Briar Stevens, and you are?" I answered with another question.

"Erik Night, it's a pleasure to meet you." He replied holding out his hand, I grabbed it and he squeezed tight. I looked into his blue eyes and tried not to drown. A cough broke my gaze from him. It was Zoey.

"Erik, are you going to catch a movie off campus with me later."

_Dang!_ He was taken. He looked at me one last time before he answered her, his eyes looked hurt as did mine.

"Uhm, sure." He said monotonously, then added, "Why don't we make it a group thing, I hear T.J and Cole are free tonight."

"We're in!" The twins chimed together, I was starting to realize why they had called them twins in the first place.

"And Damien and I will come too." Jack insisted, with a grin on his face.

I put my head down and headed toward the door out of the cafeteria.

"Briar, your coming to aren't you?" Zoey asked.

"Uhm, sure, oh wait I have no way of getting there, my car isn't here." I even heard the sudden disapointment in my tone.

"Well you can ride with me, T.J and Cole, that is if you'd like. " He smiled crookedly, it left me breathless.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said softly starting to smile. I hope him and Zoey aren't actually dating. "When are we going to see the movie?"

"In an hour." Zoey replied.

"Shit! I have to get changed and do my hair! But I have no clothes or supplies to do it with." I exclaimed.

"Uhh yeah ya do Briar, all of your things were brought to our room." Replied Stevie Rae reassuringly.

"In that case, Erik when you are ready to leave come to Zoey's room, thats where I stay." I told Erik quickly.

"Okay."

"Ohh shoot Zoey where's your room?"

"It's ov-"

"I'll show you." Erik cut her off, putting his arm around my shoulder and directing me out the door. I peered back at what I would hope were my new friends, all of them were smiling, but I saw jealousy in Zoey's eyes, so I quickly turned around and followed Erik.

"So how do you like it here at the House Of Night?" He asked. I didn't really know what to say.

"This is my first day being here, but I already love it more than my old school, everyone here is so nice, so welcoming." I smiled up at him, he lit up and smiled back.

"Well it's not everyday we get a new student like you, that's for sure."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me." I asked starting to panic.

"No, no. You have been given a great gift from Nyx which has affected your markings drastically, you said you've only been here one day and your tatto is filled in and you have markings on your neck, and I'm guessing your back too. And if you don't mind me saying, you are one of the prettiest here."

"Wow. But what about Zoey aren't you two dating?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Not really, we went on a couple of dates during the month but we were never official, so I guess that means I'm single." I felt my face get hot.

"That's good, I-I mean I wouldn't w-want to , nevermind." _Ohmygod _I just made it seem like I like him! I feel so _stupid._ But he laughed.

"It means I'm free to date who ever I want." He said winking at me. But that time i believe we reached the building of the girls dorm. He opened the door for me and we walked into a room that was filled with teenage girls, sofa's and beanie chairs, oh and I won't forget the multiple flat screen tv's. There was also a doorway leading to the kitchen. We walked through quickly, and I ignored all the people who gawked at me. We climbed up the stairs went down the hall and stopped.

"This is it, see you in forty-five minutes."

"Yeah." I sighed, then watched him walk away. After he went around the corner I went in my new room and found that my curling iron was already plugged in (I like to curl my hair because it is naturally straight). I turned it on then ran to the closet. Surprisingly I found all my stuff, clothes, make-up etc.. I grabbed my jean skirt, my red sleevless top that fell off one shoulder, and my black ballet flats. I scooted into the bathroom and slid on my outfit. When I got out the iron was more than hot enough to start curling my hair. I set my full length body mirror in front of me and scanned myself while in the process of doing my hair. I was very slim, but curved at the same time. My dark hair falling until my waist, now in seductive curls. My eyes were green with very elegant eyebrows accenting them, my lips were very supple and sensuous. Just as I finished the last strand of hair Zoey and Stevie Rae walked in.

"_Ohmygosh! _Briar you look so damn gorgeous!" Stevie exclaimed sounding more like an Okie than before.

"Yeah you do, you _so_ have to go shopping with me." Zoey said smiling.

"Thanks, and Zoey I will have to take you up on that offer." I winked and we all started to laugh.

"And one more thing Briar we have to put cover-up over our marks, it is one of the rules for fledglings."

"Okay, but one of you will have to do my back."

"Oh gosh! You have tattoos like Zoey!" Stevie Rae exclaimed giggling, then she continued, "That is so cool!"

"Thanks." I smiled at her. Then Zoey covered the tattoos on my back, then I worked on my face. When all our tattoos were covered there was a knock on the door. _ Has it been forty-five minutes already? _I asked myself as Stevie Rae got the door. My mouth hung open when I saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was Kye. He was leaning on the doorwayand he looked utterly appealing.

"Why hello again, Briar."


	3. Chapter 3 Movies

"Hi, Kye, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my face get hot.

"I came to see how you were doing, and also to give you your schedule." His smile made me melt. I could see that Zoey and Stevie Rae were gawking at him then me.

"Thanks." I said

"You are all dressed up, you going anywhere?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well that reminds me, yes I am going somewhere, and my ride should be here any minute so, bye." I hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, and I had no clue why it came out like that. I smiled apologetically, and he smiled back.

"Well I guess that is a way of telling some one they are not welcome."

"No I-"

"I understand, see you around Briar." He gave me one more smile before he left the room. I heard gasps grow beside me and sighed.

"What was that 'bout?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Well he is the guy that marked me, that's it, that's all." I said quickly hoping they would forget about it.

"Well I think he likes ya."

"Me too" Zoey agreed.

"What?! No, he can't possibly, he is perfect while I'm-"

"HOT!" They said together. We all burst into hysterical giggles.

"Yeah, ok." I rolled my eyes at them. The knock on the door made all of us jump, then we started to laugh again. This time I answered it. As I opened the door I felt my heart sink. It was Erik. His hair was gelled into a messy foe-hawk, it looked amazing.

"Uh, wow, you sure know how to dress up." Erik said as the corners of his mouth raised into a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I replied shyly. He then looked up at Zoey and Stevie.

" Everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Ok I'm comin', just have to grab my purse." Stevie said.

I was starting to walk out the door as Stevie Rae called out to me. I turned around to see her holding up my cute, but simple black purse.

"Don't ya want your purse Briar."

"Yes, thank you Stevie Rae." I siad as she tossed the purse in my direction, to my surprise Erik caught it and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, blushing no doubt. Then I headed out the door, Erik followed shortly behind, along with Stevie Rae and Zoey. I decended the stairs carefully making sure I didn't trip.

"Wow girl you look-"

"_Fiiine_. Not that we swing that way though." Shaunee said smiling up at Cole.

All I could do was smile.

It wasn't as frightening walked around The House Of Night with everyone with me. When we made it to the cars I stopped.

"What movie are we watching?"

"We are watching The Last House On The Left." Damien replied, putting his arm around Jack.

"Ok, cool." I said. Then we all got into the cars. T.J went to sit in the front seat when Erik stopped him.

"Briar sits in the front." I laughed as T.J grunted and went to the back, winking before closing the door. _I will never tell Erin that happened._

When Erik started the car I recognized the song on the radio, then giggled.

"What?" He asked raising a brow.

"You listen to Lady GaGa?"

"Yeah, she's cool." He said laughing with me, then continued," Why ,you don't like her?"

"No, I really like her music, just never thought you were the type of guy to listen to it."

"And what type of guy do you think I am?" I just stared into his eyes and laughed, and the rest of the ride was filled with laughter, while we were all singing to "Poker Face". Erik glimpsed at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You are a good singer, never thought you would've been that type." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"And what type do you think _I_ am?" He parked the car in front of the theatres, leaned over so that his face was an inch away from mine.

"_Mine_." He whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat, and I opened the door quickly and hopped out.

"What did I say something wrong." He asked, his voice perfection.

"No it's just, I -"

"Finally you guys are here, let's go buy our tickets!" Jack exclaimed. I was acutally glad he interupted, so I could have time to think about what Erik had said. It was obvious he liked me. And I was damn sure I liked him too. But we just met and I don't know if I should date him.

"Aren't you coming Briar?" Erik asked, without a smile. I must've hurt him. I felt my stomach start to turn and my throat clog up.

"Uhmm, yeah." I staggered to his side. I looked up into his eyes, I saw the pain deep down and felt my throat close almost completely. He started to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Erik, wait." He never turned to face me so I continued," Erik, I'm sorry if I offended you , even though I don't really understand how."

"Well I said one word, _one_ and you were jumping away from me." He met my eyes then looked away quickly.

"Erik, I didn't know what to do, you surprised me, I like you believe me, I really do. But we just met, and all I want to do is go on a couple of dates with you before I say anything too official." He then looked at me and smiled. I sighed, I was glad that the smile was back on his face.

"So your saying, that you like me? Well I like you too, and this will be date number one." He said. I giggled.

"Yeah I guess so." I said as we started going inside. When we went through the doors Jack flew at us like a tornado.

"Okay, we thought you guys weren't coming in so we went ahead and bought our tickets, and uhm the movie is sold out. Sorry." It looked as if he were gonna cry.

"Ohh, It's okay Jack. Briar and I will just go and see another movie."

"Okay , I heard the movie _Push_ is good." Jack said giving me a mischevious smile. He definitely planned this.

"Okay I bought the tickets let's go see what _Push _is all about." Erik said, winking.

"I could've bought my own ticket." I insisted staggering beside him.

"I know but you didn't have to."

The movie could've been good if I would've paid attention. I was too busy looking at Erik. And he seemed just as distracted by me. When the movie was over we waited in front of theatre two for everyone else.

" Well the movie was, good." I tried making small talk.

"Yeah it was." Erik said, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned toward me, as I placed my hands on the back of his neck he pulled me closer. He kissed me, not urgently, but soft. And I kissed him back, just as soft, perhaps more urgent. I heard the door of the second theatre open and close, and tore myself away from Erik. And sure enough standing right in front of the door was Zoey.


End file.
